


Round the Hawthorn Bush

by MerHums



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Genderfluid Character, Grinding, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Mutual Masturbation, Sloppy Makeouts, Trans Character, mystrade, trans!Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerHums/pseuds/MerHums
Summary: Greg and Mycroft are roommates at boarding school, and Mycroft's one of the only people to know Greg's secret. Greg's one of the only people who knows Mycroft isn't the ice king he shows himself as. Maybe soon they can stop hiding an even bigger secret.





	Round the Hawthorn Bush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! In this fic, you'll notice a bevy of "they"s. This is because this Greg Lestrade is a genderfluid character. They alternate between male and female days, so they go by they/them/their pronouns. Disclaimer: We (Mer & Hums) are not genderfluid, but we did have multiple trans and gender fluid friends on standby to answer our questions while writing. If you have any questions, do ask! Also, if you noticed a mistake on Greg's pronouns, please do let us know.

Greg frowned in the mirror, running their hands down their sides. “Hey, My?” they called, glancing back. “Can you come here for a minute?”

Mycroft put his books aside. “Yes?” he asked. Greg looked gorgeous as usual. He swallowed back his thoughts and got to his feet. “What did you need?”

"Can you look at my shoulder? I think it's swollen," Greg replied, turning this way and that.

Mycroft went to them and gently touched their skin. “Why would it be swollen?”

"Mighta pulled it when I was playing football yesterday," Greg said, wincing as they automatically shrugged. "You coming to the game next week? First one of the year," they said, waggling their eyebrows at Mycroft in the mirror.

“Of course. Is it tender?”

"Yeah, a little. Think I should ice it?" Greg asked, ignoring the shivers they felt as Mycroft's cool fingers danced over their skin.

Mycroft barely resisted offering to kiss it and make it better. Gregory wasn’t interested in him, not like that. “Wouldn’t hurt, I’ll get some ice.”

"Thanks," Greg said, watching Mycroft leave the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. They smiled as Mycroft came back a few minutes later, a small baggie of ice in his hands.

Mycroft carefully wrapped it up in a towel and held it to their shoulder. “Better?”

"It will be," Greg replied, smiling at him. "So...about that science paper...would you be willing to read mine over? I don't think I've got a grasp on the theories."

“Certainly. You’ll do fine though, you always do.”

Greg relaxed. "Thanks, My. Dunno what I'd do without a friend like you," they said, the word ‘friend’ making something odd and heavy settle in their stomach.

“Of course.”

**

The match went well and Mycroft and Greg found themselves back in their room with some celebratory liquor. They hadn’t got too far into it before Mycroft smiled. “Oh, I got you something for those girl days, hope you don’t mind.”

Greg giggled, leaning back against the wall. "What is it?"

“Hope you don’t slap me.” He went to his footlocker and pulled out a plain brown bag, handing it over to them.

Greg opened it clumsily, tipping the contents onto their lap. "Are these lace?" Greg asked, grinning. "They're gorgeous." They held up the panties, thumbs rubbing the fabric. "Christ My." They got a determined look on their face. "I'm gonna try them on," they said, taking another swig.

“Yeah,” grinned Mycroft, drinking his own. “You’re bloody gorgeous.” He knew he was more than a little drunk to be saying these things aloud.

Greg snorted and leaned forward, looking Mycroft in the eyes. "So. Are. You,” they said and then giggled again, stumbling off the bed and stripping their jeans. They were already shirtless, having showered after the game and it was the work of a few seconds to pull their pants off and the panties on, adjusting themself carefully. "What do you think?" they asked, turning so Mycroft could see the back. "Do they make my arse look big?"

Mycroft’s eyes dilated. “You look delicious,” he said, tugging Greg over and into his lap.

"What are you doing?" Greg laughed. "You gonna eat me up, My?" they asked breathlessly.

“I could,” He leaned in and kissed their throat, nibbling just a bit.

"Stop, that tickles," Greg snorted, shoving Mycroft back and following him down. "You know something?" they panted, bracing themselves above Mycroft.

“Yes?”

"I wish I could have you," Greg whispered, closing their eyes and dipping their head so their lips brushed Mycroft's ear.

Mycroft groaned. “I want you too.” He ran his hands down Greg’s back.

"Why? You're too pretty for me," Greg said sadly. "I'm outta your league, My. Way down at the bottom." They snorted, nibbling on Mycroft's ear lobe.

Mycroft moaned and rolled his hips. "Can't you feel how I want you?"

"You're drunk. I'm drunk. Doesn't mean anything," Greg muttered. "You'll forget all about me."

"I never could." Mycroft cupped his cheek and kissed Greg deeply.

Greg moaned, rocking against him. "I want you," they muttered. "But I can't have you, can I?"

"It's me that doesn't deserve you." Mycroft slipped his tongue in Greg's mouth only to have the moment shattered by the fire alarm. Groaning, Mycroft got his feet and helped Greg up, tucking them into their robe. "Come on."

"I'm too drunk for this," Greg groaned, wincing at the loud noise. They grabbed Mycroft as he went for the door, pinning him against the wood and kissing him desperately.

Mycroft all but melted against them. "The building probably really isn't on fire," he muttered.

"We still have to go," Greg panted, slipping a thigh between Mycroft's legs, grinding up on him.

"Do we.." Mycroft was interrupted by a pounding on the door. "Come on!" The head of house growled, turning the handle.

Mycroft broke apart just before the door opened. "On our way, sir."

He and Greg stumbled out, Greg carefully holding the robe tight around their waist.

Mycroft felt decidedly more sober as they were let back inside. He looked at Greg but they were avoiding his gaze. Probably embarrassed at almost being caught; better to go to bed and try to forget what had happened.

Greg hid from Mycroft’s gaze as best they could, sobered enough to be embarrassed at what had almost happened. They crawled into bed and hid under the covers, the panties suddenly feeling awkward on their skin as they closed their eyes.

**

Mycroft woke first like he always did. He set about making tea for the two of them before classes started.

Greg woke with a groan. "Christ, last night was....oh." The previous events came back with a flash and they stared at Mycroft in a state of dull panic.

Mycroft gave them a smile. "It's fine."

Greg cleared their throat. “Right. Uh…” They realized they were still nude except for the panties under the blanket and shuffled anxiously into the robe laying nearby.

Mycroft kept his back to him. "Sorry if I embarrassed you."

“No. No, it’s fine,” Greg replied awkwardly. “I hardly remember it anyway,” they lied. “Just parading around in the panties. Thanks by the way. Go nice with the eyeliner.”

"Glad you don't think I overstepped my bounds."

"Nah," Greg said. They stood and ducked out to the bathroom, dealing with the blush over their face.

Mycroft read over Greg’s paper and they went to class like they normally did. He just hoped he hadn’t ruined their friendship.

**

"John! John," Greg said, catching up with the younger boy in the hall. "Can I ask you something?"

“Course,” he smiled at Greg as they fell into step beside him.

"How're you? Haven't seen Sherlock around lately." Despite the age difference, the two boys were roommates, John being the only one who would put up with Sherlock’s mad antics.

“Up to his usual tricks. He’s been holed up in our room working on something for a few days now. I’m not sure I want to know what it is. How are you and Mycroft?”

"Um...." Greg hesitated.

John raised an eyebrow. “Haven’t told him how you feel?”

“No,” Greg muttered. “I mean….he’s outta my league. And then last night, it got...interesting.”

“Did he tell you no?”

“No. Not exactly. We were just…” Greg sighed. “We were drunk, and he got me a present and then I, being drunk, tried them on and that’s when it got messy. There was grinding and kissing. Then the fuckin’ fire alarm.”

“Sounds like he wasn’t saying no, then.”

“But he was drunk. And this morning I...pretended I didn't remember,” Greg muttered, flushing with embarrassment.

“You should just talk to him, Greg. Otherwise you two are just going to keep acting like you don’t care about each other.”

“Well, yeah but...what if he only wants me when I’m drunk? What if I ruin the friendship? You know he was the first person I...told.”

“And he’s never left your side. I say go for it. He’s probably just as scared of ruining things as you are.”

“Tonight,” Greg said. “I’ll convince him to go for a walk with me.”

“You better.” John gave them a playful punch in the arm.

Greg smiled hesitantly. “Let’s hope it goes well.”

**

“Mycroft?” Greg asked, looking up from their paper. “You busy?”

“Not really, what did you need?” Mycroft had been feeling a bit jumpy all day.

“I was hoping you’d take a walk with me. Not quite dark yet, and it’s not raining,” Greg said awkwardly. “Don’t feel like...going alone.”

“That’s fine.” Mycroft grabbed his umbrella just in case. “Let’s go.”

Greg smiled as they headed out the door, hands tucked in their pocket. “You ever leave that at home?” It was a long standing joke between them. “I don’t think I’ve ever asked why you bring it everywhere.”

Mycroft shrugged. “My grandfather gave it to me. Told me a gentleman never leaves home without one.”

“No great big secret then?” Greg asked, leading Mycroft into the gardens where they knew they wouldn’t be interrupted.

“Well, perhaps a few.” Mycroft examined it with a small smile.

Greg smiled, and they ducked under a small archway of willows, heading to their spot. It was a secluded space within a large hawthorn bush, and had been theirs for years, ever since Greg had discovered Mycroft where they had always hidden their “female” things. It had lead to an awkward conversation, and their eventual friendship.

"I do like it here," said Mycroft quietly.

"It's ours," Greg replied, sitting down. "Can we uh....talk?"

Mycroft nodded, fidgeting with the umbrella. "Of course."

"So, you're not dating anybody," Greg started. "And we've been friends for a really long time. And I don't want to...mess anything up," they said, looking at Mycroft. "But....I was wondering if you'd like to maybe....you know."

Mycroft blinked and smiled at them. "I thought you'd never ask. You really...want me?"

Greg nodded. "I like being friends. And I don't wanna ruin it, but I'd like to be more than friends. I want you to be my boyfriend."

Mycroft reached for their hand and cautiously leaned in for a kiss.

Greg met him in the middle, hesitantly brushing their lips together and sliding a hand up to cup Mycroft's face.

Mycroft moaned softly and leaned into them, wanting more.

Greg matched his moan quietly, shuffling closer until they were nearly climbing into Mycroft's lap.

Mycroft wrapped his arms around Greg’s waist and pulled them the rest of the way, almost trembling with need.

Greg broke the kiss, meeting Mycroft's eyes. "What do you want to happen here?" they asked, chest heaving with adrenaline and want and joy.

“I don’t know. I want you. I’ve wanted you so long, Gregory.”

“Then we’ll just….” Greg shrugged and kissed Mycroft again, wrapping their arms around his neck. It began to rain, and Greg laughed, smiling into the kiss. “Don’t you dare put up that umbrella,” they said, sensing Mycroft’s movement. “This is romantic.”

“Isn’t cuddling under an umbrella romantic?”

“No. I’d rather be sopping wet then have you take your hands off me,” Greg replied, then kissed him again, swiping a tongue over his bottom lip and seeking access.

Mycroft opened his mouth to them, running hands up their back.

Greg groaned, tightening their grip. “How far are we going to go?”

"I don't know. We could go back to our room.”

“I don’t want to let you go,” Greg replied, kissing down his neck.

Mycroft moaned. "It'll be suspicious if we both get pneumonia."

“Then they’ll lock us in our room, and we can cuddle together for warmth,” Greg muttered, blinking water out of their eyes. “Promise we won’t head back and forget this ever happened?”

"Never. God, I want you."

"Then we can go back," Greg said, just as the skies properly opened above them, a torrent of rain coming down.

Mycroft opened his umbrella seconds later and held Greg close under it, kissing him again.

Greg moaned against his lips. "If we don't go now, we won't."

Mycroft pulled them to their feet. "Come on."

Greg took his hand, squeezing and pressing close to him so they were under the umbrella as they dashed back to the dormitories.

They made it back to the room, and as soon as they were inside, Greg pushed Mycroft up against the door, kissing him ferociously.

"God yes," whispered Mycroft, dropping his umbrella.

"Do you want to do something?" Greg asked, tugging at Mycroft's jacket, trying to get closer.

"Everything." Mycroft pushed them both onto the nearest bed.

"Do we have anything?" Greg panted, pushing his legs apart and pinning Mycroft to them as they nipped at his lower lip.

"My bottom drawer," groaned Mycroft.

Greg rolled out from under him, fumbling with the drawer. They threw a strip of condoms and a bottle onto the bed. "Those aren't open," they muttered, climbing atop of Mycroft again. "I know you haven't...or did you?"

"No. But I thought best to prepared."

"I don't think we should fuck tonight. Can we just... Lemme taste you?"

"Whatever you want."

Greg groaned, tugging Mycroft's shirt from his trousers. "You always wear so many layers!"

"It's a requirement."

"Learn to break the rules," Greg grumbled, succeeding. They fought open Mycroft's flies, tearing them down around his thighs with his pants.

Mycroft gasped as he was exposed, looking up at Greg, hoping they'd be pleased.

“Fuck, you’re thick.” Greg said breathlessly.

Mycroft blushed. "Am I?"

“Yes,” Greg said, licking their lips. “God yes.”

"Go ahead then, taste me."

“Thank you,” Greg said, and bent his head, pinning Mycroft’s hips. He lapped gingerly at the head, moaning at the salty taste exploding over his tongue.

Mycroft clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his noise, rocking against Greg's grip.

“I want you to come in my mouth,” Greg said. “Will you let me suck you off?”

“Christ. Yes.”

"Don't thrust up," Greg said and bent, taking him in their mouth.

Mycroft’s other hand went to the headboard, holding on as he tried to be still and quiet, panting with the effort.

Greg groaned, taking more in, tongue exploring the ridges and curves.

“God,” moaned Mycroft writhing a bit but careful not to thrust. “You’ve got a wicked mouth.” He’d moved his hand to throw an arm over his eyes.

Greg pulled off. "Watch me."

Biting his lip, Mycroft tucked a pillow under head and watched, letting out a whimper.

Greg reached a hand out, stroking Mycroft's cock as they sucked.

Mycroft was beyond speech as he watched Greg, eyes blown dark, taking all of his control to remain in place as Greg worked, feeling his orgasm build.

Greg decided to explore, slipping their hand further down, fondling Mycroft’s bollocks and then brushing hesitantly over his rim.

Mycroft gasped, barely keeping in a shout of pleasure as he spread his legs as much as he could in his trapped pants.

Greg pulled off, licking their lips at the gasp, fearing they’d hurt Mycroft or more likely made him panic. “Sorry!” they stammered. “Won’t do it again!”

“No, no, it’s good! Do it again.” Mycroft demanded.

“Like this?” Greg asked, repeating the motion, pressing a little harder.

“Yes, God, finger me, Greg.”

“Wait,” Greg replied, reaching for the lube. “I should…” They fiddled with the bottle, opening it and squirting it onto their fingers. “It’s cold,” they warned, and pressed up again.

Mycroft moaned again, reaching down to shove his trousers farther down so he could spread his legs before settling back against the pillow.

“I’m gonna press in now,” Greg warned and did with one finger.

"Good, good," groaned Mycroft. "Close."

“I’m gonna suck you off,” Greg said, and lowered their mouth again, hollowing their cheeks around Mycroft’s cock.

Mycroft bit his fist as he came, shuddering around Greg, his seed filling that hot mouth.

Greg choked in surprise, but swallowed, pulling away as Mycroft jerked his hips slightly. “Tastes….good,” Greg said, blinking and grinning.

"God," Mycroft moaned again, shaking slightly.

“Nah. Just me,” Greg replied, and leant up to kiss him, pushing their hips suggestively against Mycroft's.

“What can I do for you?”

"Just touch me. I'm desperate here," Greg said.

Mycroft rolled them over and took Greg in hand, watching his face as he stroked them.

Greg moaned, pushing up into Mycroft's hand. "God yeah, My."

Mycroft kissed them, tasting himself on Greg’s lips.

"Faster, My. I like it harder."

Mycroft followed their directions, pinning Greg’s arms with his other hand.

"Shit," Greg muttered, half panting.

Mycroft chuckled darkly and moved his hand faster.

Greg groaned, turning their head to muffle themself in their upper arm.

Mycroft bit and nipped at their exposed throat.

Greg surprised them both with a low whimper, desperate and needy. "I'm close!"

"Come, Gregory," Mycroft ordered.

Greg cried out at the order and came, spurting between their bellies.

Mycroft smothered their cry with a deep kiss.

Greg moaned and broke from the pin, pulling Mycroft to them, deepening the kiss.

Mycroft moaned against Greg, laying against them and tangling their legs.

Greg pulled Mycroft closer to them, tucking their head to his shoulder. “Glad we finally got that out of our systems,” they said quietly, a chuckle slipped from their lips.

"Indeed. We waited too long."

Greg sighed happily, closing their eyes. “We’re gonna have to figure out how push the beds together,” they replied, Mycroft gracing them with a quiet smile.

“I believe we can solve that quandary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find us on AO3 at [Janto321 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/)and [HumsHappily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humshappily) or on tumblr at [merindab ](http://merindab.tumblr.com)(janto321) and [HumsHappily](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com)


End file.
